Onegai Answer me
by TYouhkriu
Summary: Tohru is trying to talk to Yuki but he won't let her. Why? Is there a secret that Yuki doesn't want Tohru to know about? Yukiru . please R&R.onegai. Yukiru fans .i never said yuki is gay he is perfect.I KNOW!
1. Default Chapter

Hello! Minna-san it me Tyouhriu. This is my first fanfic I writing this fanfic because I am having a competition with my little friend here who thinks Yuki is gay. And I am going to beat her by having more reviews and make her think Yuki is not gay.

Although this fanfic of mine can't make her think Yuki is not gay but I don't care I am going to make her think Yuki is the guy and he is cuter than Kyo.

This fanfic is a Yukiru no matter what you say. And please

R&R please ! For those people who love Yuki. Although my fanfic is the worst but please R&R. you can say anything you want like it is bad it is worst it doesn't make any sense I don't care I just want R&R  
and I am going to beat my friend. Yuki is better than Kyo. In this story there might be some K/T part. But it is Y/T so don't worry. If it doesn't make sense to you tell me in the review. -- I hope not though. I am trying my best to make it more sense to you. And too bad KyonKyon Fans that it is a Yukiru hehe!

It's a cold afternoon and school was over Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were packing up their things to go home. Kyo just left and didn't wait for Tohru.

Yuki walked over to Tohru and said "Honda-san gomen-ne I might not be able to walk with you home today I've got a meeting and it will be very late and I might can't walk with you to work as well."

"It's ok Yuki-kun I can walk by myself any way thanks for walking with me from time to time"

"It is my pleasures to walk with you, ok see you tonight bye"

"Ok Bye "Tohru felt sad though in her heart but she tried not to let Yuki looked at her face to see she was disappointed.

While Tohru was walking on the way to her working place she thought about Yuki and Kyo. "Yuki-kun is so nice even he can't come and walks with me to work and back. Kyo-kun didn't even speck to me today and he just left the school and stomp off to the dojo. Is Kyo-kun mad at me? Does he think I am always with Yuki- kun and not him? Although I sometimes think Yuki-kun is a more appropriate person to talk to since Kyo-kun always use an angry tone to talk to me although he didn't meant it.

"Tohru!"

Her thought was disturbed by Momiji. As he jumped around Tohru as they walked to the building. He kept on asking was she well and how was school. Tohru being herself of course answer the entire question that Momiji asked. While Tohru was doing the work Momiji kept on talking.

When it was night time Tohru work was finish and she said goodbye to Momiji as she walked down the streets and though the woods to get back to Shigure house. While she was walking thought the woods suddenly someone tap her shoulder. Tohru quickly turn around to see who it was and saw Kyo behind her.

"Ah..! Kyo-kun you finish your training"

"Mm... Yeah why are you alone I thought that damn rat was going to walk with you!"

"Ah! It isn't Yuki-kun fault .He just got a meeting in the school so he can't walk with me. "

"Then he should have told me ,so I could walk you home! It isn't safe for a girl to walk alone in the woods who is going to be responsible for you if you got capture or being attacked by a molester! God that dame rat! ..."said Kyo angrily.

Before Tohru was about to tell Kyo something a voice behind them came out.

"Who are you calling a damn rat baka neko." said Yuki walking up to meet them.

While Yuki was close to them he began to speak again.

" I said I MIGHT can't walk with her from work because the meeting is going to be very late and I was going to tell you to walk with her but you already left baka neko and if I could go early I will walk with her but when I went over there she was not there anymore so I thought she had left already plus she was on her way to Shigure's House .I will never let her walk alone so I left early from the meeting just to walk with her so she could be save. Your so stupid baka neko"

"Shut up kuso nesumi.! Why didn't you say that in the morning then!" said Kyo crossly.

" I just notice it when I was in school . Not that I could help it. Baka neko " said Yuki calmly.

"Ch! What ever!" said Kyo as he stomped of quickly and ran to the forest.

"Ah! Kyo-kun" yelled Tohru.

Gomen-ne Honda-san I didn't walk with you." said Yuki.

"Ah! It's ok Yuki-kun and I bother you for my safety it should be me to say sorry. Honto-ni Gomennasai!' said Tohru panicky .

'ah, anyway let go home now since it is so cold today and you might catch a cold." said Yuki

'Ah hai!" said Tohru

When they got home Shigure greeted them. "Ah! You guys are late. You guys didn't do anything naughty right."

"Shut up Shigure!' shouted Yuki and went upstairs to his room.

"Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun didn't do anything to you right!" said Shigure acting like a hentai.

"Eh! No. anyway is Kyo-kun home yet "said Tohru worriedly.

'Morr. Tohru-kun care about Kyo-kun more than Yuki-kun now!" yelled Shigure so Yuki can hear him. But Yuki didn't come out of his door to yell at Shigure to shut up.

" and for your answer Tohru-kun he haven't come back yet but he will be here in the morning when he is hungry so don't worry about him and Tohru- kun I will be in my room to write my story so Mit-chan won't yelled at me in the morning so if you need anything just come to my room. And if you couldn't sleep or need to talk to someone you can always come to my room to share with it with me." said Shigure smiling evilly.

"Ah! It's ok Shigure-san. I will go to my room now" said Tohru.

While she went to her room to take her clothes so she can have a bath then some sleep she thought "So Kyo-kun didn't come home after what Yuki-kun said. Kyo-kun was so worried about me I shouldn't had worried both of them. It was my fault that they had a fight I think I should apologize to both of them but now I am glad that I met Kyo-kun in the woods and Yuki-kun walk with me in the end since I was a bit scared to walk alone today since I felt like someone is following me all the way home. Should I tell both of them that someone is following me but it might be just my imagination I shouldn't worried them too much. I hoped it was just my imagination. Anyway stop thinking that I need a bath and some sleeps right now."

When Tohru finished taking her bath she went to her room and sleep on her bed. She had a strange dream that night. It's was night time and Tohru was walking though the woods alone and she heard some whispering from the two men behind her. She heard them saying "Hey look at that girl in front of us she looks like alone let have some fun with her." When Tohru heard that she quickly ran and the two men behind run to catch up with her and they caught up with her and two forcefully took her arm so she couldn't move around. The two men looked at her and said she was very cute. Tohru was very terrified and she was shaking. She didn't know what to do the only thing she thought of was to get help from someone. "Yuki- kun, Kyo-kun Help! "

When she woke up and found herself sweating a lot. She sat on her bed and wiped her sweats and kept on saying to her self "it was only a dream it won't be true in real life. Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are with me so I should be safe now it was just a dream it wasn't true in real life. I should be up now to make breakfast for them."

Tohru change her clothes and walked downstairs and walked towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to make something for them to eat and found there were no milk and eggs so she thought she should go out to buy it but something in her mind stop her from doing it. It was her dream that haunted her. She thought "that was only a dream and it is only night not morning so it is save he he... "She made a small laugh to her self so she won't be afraid.

"I should write a note to Shigure-san, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun so they won't worry me." thought Tohru .She wrote a note and put it on the table and went out side the house and walked away and wanted to see if Kyo was there and she saw him on the roof and she smiled. Then she walked though the woods to reach the shop.

While Tohru was out Yuki was up and walked downstairs like a zombie since he was still half asleep. Yuki was very tired but he still wake up since he was hungry because he didn't have any dinner last night. When he walked towards the kitchen he was surprise that Tohru wasn't in the kitchen and she usually was in the kitchen to make breakfast for them by now. Then Yuki found a note and it was from Tohru. He thought maybe he should help her carrying her things and walked with her so he quickly changes his clothes and walked out to find Tohru.

Tohru finished buying the stuff and walked though the streets and she was about to walk into the woods when someone tap her on the shoulder.

Ok! What do you think about the story? Ok I know its suck because I am the worst writer here. IT doesn't make any sense right.-- Sorry if it is very bad I don't know how to write a good story. But I don't care if you hate this story or what. You can say anything you want. I am going to delete this fanfic once I finish the story because it's bad. But please please for now R&R. . Please Yukiru fan please review I need to defeat my Kyo fan friend.so please review. So last time I updated it but I delete it since my stupid Kyo fan friend didn't update.


	2. woke up

So sorry I have to delete it and update it again because my friend didn't update hers .Ok yell at her it is her fault .ok joking. Now those people who review I have deleted so sorry but it is in my e-mail so I could read it

Ah thank you to those who review:

Animelubber:Sorry I keep on saying it is bad . I really don't have courage. I am really happy that you review thx..

o Hell o Kitty o: Thank you. You're helping me to win. I am so happy .Thx.

R Junkie: Thank you

Actually I know Yuki is not guy. He is perfectly fine. It is just my friends who is keep on saying it and make me hate her so much that we decided to have a competition. And she still hasn't updated her story yet so I am going a head of her. My computer might get some problem so I have to update this story before everything is deleted. SO I can't wait for her story to be updated and it might take me for a while to update this story too. so sorry for the readers to wait

Tohru turned around and found a man behind her just like in her dreams but a bit different. The man said something and hit Tohru and she lost conscious.

After Tohru lost conscious. The next thing she notices was a person next to her but she couldn't move because her body won't listen to her but she could open her eyes. And she looked around and notices it is her bedroom. The person next to her was fast asleep and she notices it since that person wasn't moving. While she thought back what happened she yelled. And the person next to her woke up and said "Huh? What happened? Tohru are you ok?

It is Kyo who was next to her. She wanted to cry out of joy.

"Kyo-kun." Tohru said and wanted to hug her but she can't since she can't move. (And she

forgot about the curse)

"Oi.answer me god. Are you ok? "

"Yeah I am fine'

"Don't lie to me . Why did you yell then?'

"Because I remember what happen to me "

"..."

"Ah! What happen to me anyway I thought I was walking though the woods than a man behind me and what happen!"

"Oi! Nothing happen to you.. You just lost conscious in the kitchen. That all" Kyo shouted.

Kyo thought "sorry I lied Tohru'

"Oh ... Thank god" Tohru said and slowly trying to get up.

"What did I do in the kitchen to make myself unconscious?" Tohru asked

Kyo though "I never thought she will ask that question. "

"How would I know? It's you who made your self unconscious not me. And by the way Shigure found you anyway so we tried to move you to your bedroom." Said Kyo.

Kyo stood on his feet and left. Tohru was still on her bed thinking.

"That not what have happened to me right. Did Kyo lie? Well they never have lied to me before so I should believe him. Ok I think I needed to make lunch now."

Just as Kyo left the room he went downstairs to tell Shigure and Hatori that Tohru was awoke and she knew nothing about what happen to her. Shigure said "Let not talk about it. We would talk about that when she isn't here."

Tohru walked downstairs and saw Kyo, Shigure and Hatori on the table waiting quietly. She walked down quietly and said "Ah! Sorry I should have make lunch now. I will go now."

Although Tohru panic Shigure and Kyo didn't stop her. Then suddenly Hatori said" Honda-san actually ..."

Hatori stopped and Tohru stopped walking to the kitchen and turned around to met his eyes

"Well you don't have to make Yuki's lunch."

"WHY!"

Shigure and Kyo turned to Hatori in surprised.

"Well because he isn't feeling very well and (I can't say he doesn't want to see her) he wants to have some rest so you don't have to make his lunch too."

"Oh! I see well I hope he feels better soon." Said Tohru worriedly

"And Tohru don't go into his room or he might hurt you. He will hurt someone when he is sick!"

"Oh! Ok!" ( that doesn't sound like yuki )

"Ok! I will see if Yuki is ok or not. You two don't let Tohru in Yuki's room. Or she will find out." said Hatori quietly.

Hatori walked into Yuki's room and closed the door. Shigure and Kyo just sat there waiting for their lunch. Tohru walked in with the food and they ate quietly.

Tohru Ask "What happened to Yuki-kun?"

Kyo answered "That kuso nezumi just hurt himself nothing really happened so don't worried about him."

Shigure then said "Oh! Tohru-kun! Don't work your self to hard or you will be unconscious again."

"Ah Hai Thank You Shigure -san for worrying about me."

"Actually you should be careful next time Tohru-kun." Shigure thought.

After they finished their lunch Hatori came down and talk with Shigure quietly. Kyo left and went to the dojo. Tohru was in the kitchen washing the dishes and Yuki is in his room.

Ok let talk about Yuki now. Yuki was in his room worrying about Tohru this morning. He had told Hatori to tell Shigure to keep an eye on Tohru at all time because someone wants to kill her instead of raping her. Yuki really wanted to keep his eye on her but if he went out of his room than Tohru will find out kyo and Shigure had lied to her so he had to stay on his bed until his wounds is better.

Ok this chapter is shorter than the first one well I can't help it .I just have lost my thought on the story. And I might have to update this story for a long time. And this Story will have some Kyo and Tohru together since Yuki can't go out of his room. I know I am a Yukiru fan but I have to write some Kyo and Tohru together. I don't want to but I have to or I can't think of other things to write but don't worry because this fanfic is definitely a Yukiru fanfic.

Please review onegai

And as for my friend who is writing her kyo fanfic is not update yet since she got some problem with her computer. So I am going a head of her.

Please R&R.


	3. the black figure

OH Thank You for the people who review:

Animelubber: Yeah Yukiru forever thank you for reviewing

Yuki the rat: I don't know if I win or not my friend didn't update her's so I don't care I keep on writing this story. And I think I send you an e-mail but I didn't write my name sorry I left that. But that is a long time ago I think.

San San As Herself: Ok I know that all along my grammar is the worst. Ok I am bad at grammar if you know that or not. I am not a English person so I am not that good in English. But thank for your review.

Ok let continue the story:

In the evening, Kyo came back to Shigure house and no one greet him so he became to worry what happen. He ran to Tohru room to check on her but when he was on his way to Tohru room he saw Yuki.

"Oi don't walk around kuso nesumi and where are Tohru and Shigure?" said Kyo

"Baka neko Honda-san and Shigure went to buy food and be with Honda-san at all time don't always go to the dojo. It isn't your business that I want to walk around or not. Whispered Yuki. Although Yuki want to say more about being in the special practise and still can't beat him .But he stopped since kyo might hurt him and he was already badly hurt so his wounds might get worse so he stopped talking about it.

"I will be with her at anytime "Kyo finished talking and went downstairs to wait for Tohru and Shigure to come back.

And as for Yuki went downstairs as well but went to his secret base for a check. Kyo didn't care about where Yuki go but he was scared that Tohru found out Yuki was wounded so he followed him.

While Shigure and Tohru came back home. Tohru left their things on the floor wanted to take something out of Yuki garden so she told Shigure she will be back for a moment.

Yuki was in his garden and saw everything was fine so he thought maybe he could sat there for a while for some fresh air. After a while he heard something moving but still sat there because he thought it might be some animals or wind that is moving. Then he heard foot step so he quickly hid behind a tree but his bandage got stuck to a stick so he couldn't move he hoped that the person wasn't Tohru.

But the foot steps were Tohru's. She just couldn't move quickly because of the bushes and trees in her way.

Yuki had to move away before Tohru came but he was stuck. Just as Tohru was about nearly at Yuki's secret base a person jump out of the tree and was in front of Tohru which gave Tohru a started and she nearly fall down.

Yuki was so scared of that scene and wanted to help Tohru out of there. That black figure stood in front of Tohru and didn't do anything so that made Yuki calm down a bit but still wanted to know who was that person and what do that person want from her.

Just as Yuki saw who that person was he quickly tried to run away before Tohru found out that he was injured.

Sorry this chapter is so short and I know I have a lot of spelling mistakes I know that but I can't help it I am typing this really fast because I have a lot of things to do now. I will continue as soon as I can. OH and about that grammar thingy I haven't check it so I have a lot of mistakes in this chapter but I have not time to worry about it.

Please R&R


	4. Suspicious Tohru

That person was Kyo and thanks to him Yuki I was save. He was hiding in the trees to check on Yuki although he hated him but he didn't want Tohru to know since Yuki was at his secret base.

Kyo gave Tohru a hand to get her up for startled her and told her don't go of by herself. Tohru grabbed Kyo hand and stood up and said sorry to Kyo. But Kyo didn't care and said to Tohru don't apologised so Tohru stopped. Kyo asked "What are you doing here anyway?"

'Oh I am here to get some vegetables out of Yuki's garden I hope he doesn't mind." said Tohru

'That Kuso nezumi doesn't mind. Just take it." said Kyo

"I hope so" whispered Tohru. And walked to Yuki's garden and found a long bandage with blood on it. She picked it up and held it for a long time. Kyo was behind her and he was looking around to find Yuki and want to tell him to get away from here right now.

"K.y..o.-k..u..n.. "whispered Tohru

Kyo looked at Tohru and saw a long bandage on Tohru hands. He knew it was Yuki's.

"Ah! That damn rat left such a thing here." Kyo thought

"What's that Tohru?" said Kyo

"Is it Yuki's? IS IT! Kyo-kun!" yelled Tohru while she stared to cry.

"I don't know. It could have been anyone but it definitely not that damn rat." Said Kyo.

"Don't lie to me Kyo-kun. Are you and Shigure-san hiding something from me? And what happened to Yuki-kun I haven't seen him all day." said Tohru cried

"Well because he is still sick and Hatori told us not to disturb him." lied Kyo

"Oh sorry Kyo for yelling at you " whispered Tohru.

She grabbed the vegetables that she needed and ran back to Shigure's house. Leaving Kyo behind. When Tohru left.

"Kuso nesumi come out !" yelled Kyo

" What do you want Baka neko" said Yuki behind the trees

"You know what happened don't you. What are you going to do now? Tohru found out your wounded and you know your whole body it like . you know." said kyo without yelling. (Isn't that surprising kyo didn't yell .)

"My body will be will be healed in a month so until that day keep Honda-san in your eyes. If you don't she will be killed. Just don't let her go into my room and everything will be fine." Said Yuki and he walked off slowly back to Shigure's house.

But instead going to the front door he went to the back of the house where he could climb to his window. While he was climbing on the wall he heard something.

"Yuki-kun are you in there! I'm sorry I don't want to disturb you but I am really worried about you." said Tohru

No reply from Yuki. Tohru continue "I am coming in."

Yuki was now at his window of his room. He was about to jump down from where he was but Kyo threw a rope down to let Yuki to catch it. Yuki grabbed the rope and kyo pulled him up. Tohru open the door but found no one .She felt really sad she was about to close the door but she found something again.

Sorry I am busy so I couldn't update it GOMEN-NE! well actually I couldn't really think how to continue the story. I think I will get to the climax soon. Ok I try to make easier for you to read so I put a lot of paragraphs.

Thank you very much for the review:

xx Schizoid: It is ok if you review late because every one is busy. Ok about Yuki he is just injured from a fight. Not fighting against Kyo but another person who want to kill Tohru. Like he is injured everywhere on his body. Well except his leg.

KaWAii-NeZuMi : Thank you very much + I like your story very much as well.

just me :Ok I don't care if you read the story or not but at least you review and I never said Yuki is gay. He is perfectly fine. I know that. It is just that I keep on saying to my friends Yuki is not gay she keep on saying he is. And it annoyed me too much.

animelvr4evr: Arigator for review.

Shiemi Shimabukuro: I never said Yuki is gay and if you read some story it is about Yuki and Haru together. Which make me sick! If you read Sleepness in Sohma House you know why. It is scared me a lot although I don't want to be mean but Haru and Yuki together is a nightmare to me.-- your story is more interesting than mine...


	5. Enermy plan

Tohru walked to Yuki's room window and found a drop of blood on the window. That blood hasn't dry yet .That means Yuki was here before but he just left a while ago. Tohru moved her head outside of the window but found nothing. She ran outside to see if she could find Yuki on the roof.

But only found Kyo on the roof.

"Kyo-kun have you seen Yuki-kun anywhere." said Tohru.

"That dame rat no why?" yelled kyo

"oh nothing I was wondering if he wants to eat or not." said Tohru

"EHH... I don't think that rat is here maybe he went out or something.. "said Kyo.

Tohru went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She was really worried about Yuki. When she was preparing the food she keeps on thing about Yuki. And don't even know what she was doing. She was nearly touching the fire.

"WATCH OUT!"

Tohru stoped what she was doing and thought that it was Yuki's voice but when she turned around it wasn't it was just her imagination. She continued doing what she was doing.

Dinner Time

Tohru called Shigure and Kyo to come down and had dinner. They sat quietly not a sound coming out from them. Luckily Hatori opened the door and Tohru went out to greet him. Hatori went upstairs to Yuki's room.

Hatori changed Yuki's bandage and talked with him about Tohru danger. "Hatori do you think Akito will kill Honda-san?" said Yuki

"You think Akito is the one who is after this. I don't think so. I hoped not." Answered Hatori

Hatori left and Tohru had finish her chores and was about to bring Yuki's food to his room but kyo stopped her and said he will bring his food upstairs although Tohru wanted to refuse but she gave up and went to her room to study because the exam is coming up. Tohru tried to not worried about Yuki and tried to study hard.

About to 1 hours Tohru tried to study but she still didn't understand the questions. So she went out of her room and knock on Yuki's door. But there was no answer.

"Yuki-kun."

Knock Knock

No one answered

"Yuki-kun are you in there? I want to ask you a question that I don't understand." said Tohru

Yuki sat on his bed and looked outside of the window although he could hear Tohru's voice calling him but he couldn't open the door. He really doesn't want to stay like this anymore but he didn't want Tohru to know that she was in danger. He felt really helpless just sitting there doing nothing but to wait for his wounds to heal.

Tohru couldn't stand it anymore she was really worried about Yuki's condition.

"Yuki-kun!" yelled Tohru

Kyo could hear Tohru's voice even but he didn't want to bother. It will get worst if he care about it. Even Shigure didn't bother them. Tohru's voice was so loud that the whole house heard it.

The next day

Tohru prepared breakfast and went to school with Kyo. When she got to school the Yuki's fan club surround Kyo and keep on asking about Yuki. Tohru was pushed and hit someone. It was Motoko; she smiled evilly to Tohru and walked away.

a week before

Motoko was walking though the park and across the trees though the woods and suddenly she bumped into someone she was about to yelled at him but that guy looks like Yuki so she said "sorry." That guy holds her hand and helps her up and said

"Sorry it was my fault by the way you seem lost isn't it. If you don't mind I could drive you to your house."

Motoko didn't say anything and she went into his car. She thought he wasn't driving anyway maybe I should ask him if he knows about Yuki.

"Excuse me but do you know a man called Sohma Yuki."asked Motoko

"Oh your looking for him is it? Well I know him very well do you want to see him now." said the man

"eh! You know Yuki then do you know Honda Tohru" said Motoko surprisingly

"yes .i do what is it that you want?" said the man

"well I want to say is that Honda witch is being with Yuki all the time and I don't want her to be in my way so I want to get Honda Tohru away from Yuki."

"Well I don't like Honda Tohru too. Do you think we should work together and get rid of her "the man smiled evilly.

"Sure, first we have to get Yuki don't talk to that witch anymore then we have to make them hate each other." Motoko said happily

"Ah! That won't work I will send a man to kill Honda Tohru then Yuki will interfere and the man hurt Yuki badly. If Yuki is hurt badly then he won't come out of his room and Honda can't come close to Yuki. And the next I will do it my self you just wait and I will do the job. By the way your home is close right?"

"Ah yes I will get off here now thank you "said Motoko

Motoko doesn't want Yuki to get hurt but to do that is the only way to get rid of Honda Tohru.

The man smiled evilly as he saw Motoko off and thought "Honda Tohru will be gone now and Yuki will be back in main house."

Sorry I didn't update for a long time. I wasn't on the computer for a long time well I have time to review some stories and e-mail but I don't have a long time to write a story..ok the stupid friend of mine is not going to update since her computer has gone insane and she is lazy. Well if anybody is interested in Cardcaptor Sakura I have another friend who is good in writing. Don't worry she is a better writer than me so anybody is interested in that have a read in 

animelvr4evr: there will be pairing so don't worry I am going to write it but not yet! I have to finish writing the not answering about (you will know what I am talking when I am up to that) Thank you for reviewing .

animelubber: Thank you

Shiemi Shimabukuro:I can't help it if I have so much mistakes. That is why I always update so late because I am kind of scared sometimes. Sorry it is so short I am running out of ideas.

Grape-chan – I know grammar is my weakness. My plot is true believe or not I don't care but I am going to beat my friend no matter what although she didn't update but when she saw my fanfiction she is going to be jealous.

Valese:hehe same I want Yuki (not kyo) to save Tohru . thank you . for reviewing.

Honda: Thank you

amigoeva: sorry I didn't update .i am just scared he!he !and I can't use the computer for a long time--.


End file.
